Let Me Be
by magiciansecrets
Summary: in a world where everyone is alive, will kakashi finally gain the nerve to ask yugao out? pretty OOC with characters!
1. Chapter 1

Ch: 1

"Tomorrow would be a great time to at least try and talk to her" Obito said to me as I continued to try to ignore him. We were outside the hospital waiting for Rin to finish her shift so we could get to Minato's house for dinner.

We had dinner once a week together, they were my _family_. Not much would change my thoughts about that. They've had my back since we were smaller and even though Mintao was my sensei, he was like a father figure to me. My own unfortunately took his life, it scarred me for life. A place in my memories that was a sensitive subject and everyone knew it.

"Kakashi, you might be good at ignoring me but I'm better at being annoying" Obito spoke again and I finally sighed, I knew he was right.

"The day that Rin actually accepts a date offer from you, will be the day I ask Yugao out" I deadpanned toward him, giving him a small smirk.

"You're infuriating" he huffed, turned his head in the other direction. I laughed a little bit and then the front door to the hospital opened. Obito jumped up and instantly started smiling. If it wasn't obvious that Obito was completely in love with Rin than people were blind.

He had been trying since we were younger to go on a date with the girl but she always said no sweetly. She never gave a valid reason either, just a polite no.

"You guys don't need to pick me up every single week you know" she said with a small giggle afterwards.

"What else is there to do? Saturdays have been our day off for years now" I said nonchalantly.

"You're not wrong but I do need to change my clothes first before dinner" she told us and we started our journey towards her neighborhood area of the village.

"You look fine, by the way" Obito said, sounding awkward. I wanted to laugh but I knew he meant it. Rin was in fact a beautiful woman but I never thought of her that way, I wouldn't either. Obitos friendship to me was more important than a female would ever be.

….

Dinner was lovely as always, Minato and Kushina knew how to cook. I wanted to learn though, give back the favor one day. The three of us always took them out to lunch when Minato wasn't busy being the Hokage.

"Sensei, tell Kakashi to stop being scared to speak to females" Obito spoke up, taking a sip of his drink. We all had to at least been on our fourth adult beverage at this point and I nearly choked on my drink. Everyone started laughing at my expense.

"I believe if Kakashi wants to speak to a woman, he will" Minato said, trying to speak some sense into my team mate.

"Whos the girl?" Kushina asked like a teenager, now interested in my love life.

"No one" I said awkwardly. Obito only knew about Yugao because he caught me staring at her one day while training. So naturally Rin knew too.

"Her name is Yugao" Obito said and I glared at him. I was going to have words with him afterwards.

"Are we speaking of the beautiful girl with the long purple hair?" Kushina asked, she knew of her? My mind went blank for a minute and then I realized everyone was looking at me now.

"Yes" I sighed out loud, admitting defeat. If they guessed correctly what was the point of denying it now. I took another swig from my cup, placing it back on the table. Tonight was going to be one of those nights we all drank a little to much, I felt it.

"Shes lovely, why haven't you talked to her?" Kushina pressed, not removing her eye contact with me.

"We're teammates, it's a bad idea" I said to them and it was an honest answer. It would be devastating if something were to happen on a mission. I would lose a friend but a lover? That would be heartbreaking and I didn't even want to think about it. Not to mention we were in Anbu so so the risk of actually not coming back from a mission was high.

"Oh, stop being miserable. Talk to the girl, for all you know she likes you too but you would never know because you're not approachable" Kushina said to me, insulting me in the process.

"I am too approachable" I quipped back at her.

"She's right ya know" Rin intervene, leading everyone to agree I wasn't approachable.

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost guys" I mumbled and then all chuckled at me.

"It's getting kind of late guys, I think we should call it a night" Minato spoke up and I glanced at the clock, it was one in the morning at this point.

"Oh, you're no fun" Obito slurred slightly, teasing our sensei.

"I have an early meeting tomorrow, I don't want to be late. Time is important" Minato told Obito but looked at me. I was always late, a habit I would never grow out of.

"Well, I guess we all better get going then" I said, pushing my chair backwards to stand up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kushina?" Rin asked, looking at the woman. Kushina nodded, they always did things on Sunday. We never asked either, they had their girl time.

"Thank you for having us" Obito said pretty loudly and the tone of voice he used signaled to all of us he was no longer sober. To be honest, none of us were. We weren't wasted but we definitely weren't sober.

"C'mon" I said, putting Obitos arm around my shoulders.

"I can walk" he tried to correct himself but stumbled a little bit. I tightened my grip on him, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said sarcastically. I take my statement back, maybe he was wasted. Rin moved in front of us to open the door of Minato and Kushinas apartment, making it easier for me to move our friend.

"You had the same amount to drink as us, how are you drunk?" I asked as we continued to move down the streets of the village towards the Uchiha district.

"I didn't eat a lot today and I've been up since four this morning" he said and I nodded my head. Makes sense. Lack of food and being tired? Always did the trick.

"I'm pretty wobbly too but at least I ate" Rin said, giggling. She was always happier when drinking, I however was quieter. Although, I did want to drink some more after Obito was safely in bed. My mission wasn't until near nighttime tomorrow so I still had a bit of freedom left to play with. I wondered if Rin would join me so I was at least not alone.

"You guys are the best, I love you both" Obito said as Rin opened the front door to his home.

"We love you too, Obito" Rin said softly as I plopped our friend onto the couch, she covered him with a blanket.

"You love me?" Obito asked, sitting up on the couch. I felt a little bit, he didn't interpret that well at all.

"Not like that," Rin said gently, rolling her eyes and he rested back down on the couch.

"It's okay, one day" he smiled as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep rather quickly and we quietly made our way out of his home. I looked around and the Uchiha district wasn't completely silent yet. This clan would always find a way to keep themselves busy, they worked hard.

"Kakashi, did you want to hang out for a bit?" Rin asked me, breaking me of my thoughts.

"I was actually going to ask you the same question" I admitted and our walking continued.

"Well, my house isn't to far" she said, glancing at me and I nodded my head. So we made our way towards her home. A place I haven't been inside of in years. We always ended up at Obitos house, it wasn't a problem, he just had the biggest place.

Our walk was pretty quiet for the most part, it was nice out too and I was taking in the perfect temperature of this summer night.

"Sorry if it's messy, I haven't had company over in a while" she spoke, sounding shy as she reached for the front door of her home.

"You act like I care" I told her, trying to reassure her. I really didn't though, whose home wasn't always a little messy?

She moved forward, turning the light on and I looked around. Not much had changed since the last time I visited either. It looked like new furniture and that was about it.

"Before we do anything, I need background noise. I hate the quiet" she said out loud and went straight for her living room so I followed her. We were going to end up in the living room anyways, might as well get comfortable.

"For someone that hates the quiet it amazes me that you're gifted in the art of healing. A career that takes quiet and concentration" I said, poking fun at her.

"That's a different type of quiet and you know it" she said quickly, trying to hush me and I smirked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a few more drinks by the way," I told her, sitting on the couch.

"I have stuff here, we can do that," she said sweetly and she put some music on it. Just loud enough to make the silence vanish but not loud enough we're we couldn't hear each other.

As I waited for her to grab whatever she was grabbing from her kitchen, a thought dawned on me. This was the first time in ages we had hung out, just the two of us. It wasn't weird or anything but different to say the least.

"You look like your deep in thought" Rin spoke, snapping her fingers in front of my face. She was a bottle and two cups for us that she placed down on her coffee table. She sat on the other side of the couch I was on.

"This is the first time in ages where it's just the two of us," I told her, relaying my thoughts.

"You're right.." she said, sounding like she was now thinking too. She reached forward, grabbing the bottle and started pouring the liquid into the cups.

About an hour had passed since arriving to Rin's house and we just kept talking and continued to drink. I was definitely drunk now but it felt nice. Something about Rin always compelled me to talk about everything in the universe, she was so easy to talk to. She always had been. Even when we were younger and I was angry. A quality I knew she would carry with her for her entire life.

"So I know you don't like to but I want to talk about your feelings towards Yugao" Rin said, winking at me.

"Not you too" I said, sighing as I drank some of my drink.

"Oh, c'mon. It's just us, Obito isn't here" she whined.

"Fine.. I like the woman, a lot. It just would just make things complicated if I were to pursue my feelings" I told her honestly. I've come to the conclusion that I would just die alone, as morbid as it sounded.

"I see her twice a week, did you want me to talk to her?" Rin asked, looking hopeful for some reason.

"Even if you did remember, I'm not approachable" I said, mimicking Kushina. I would never do that in front of her though, she was a kind hearted woman but her temper terrified me.

"She's not wrong but you're also attractive so it dictates itself," she said, a small blush appeared across her cheeks when she spoke.

"Thanks for that, I think? But, I highly doubt she would want to anyways" I said to her, trying to remove the slight awkward that was placed in the room.

"I got this" she said happily and I smiled. I knew she would find a way, even if she did, I would still have to ask the woman out. That part I could avoid by my own doings so I would let Rin do what she wanted regardless.

"So since you wanted to bring my love life up, let's talk about yours" I said, turning the tables on her and she looked taken aback.

"I don't have one," she deadpanned.

"You could though, I want an honest answer about this one for once. Why do you keep denying Obito?" I asked her, curiosity was serging now. I think I was actually going to get a real answer tonight.

"Oh.." she said, looking away from me. It made me wonder even more.

"You can tell me, ya know. It's me" I told her, it wasn't much of an explanation on my part but we both knew what I was trying to get at.

"I don't want to say it. I think it's time for you to go home" she said, her mood shifted suddenly. What the hell could it be that she couldn't tell me. I started to remove myself from her couch, I wanted to respect her wishes even though my legs protested. I knew the journey home was going to be very stumbly.

"I guess I'll see you soon then" I mumbled and somehow walked towards her front door.

"Wait, now I feel bad" I heard her from damn near right behind me. I turned towards her and she was standing there awkwardly.

"You don't have to, you've made it pretty clear" I said, I wasn't upset about it. I knew what it was like to not want to talk about something.

"I don't know how to word it" she said sounding frustrated, grabbing my wrist to gain my full attention.

"I've got nothing but time" I told her, trying to make it easier on her to express feelings. She pulled me now, we were heading back to her living room. We were both kind of wobbling at this point. At this rate, I was going to end up sleeping here tonight.

We got back to the couch and she shoved me backwards and she looked at me for a second, she looked nervous and took a deep breath.

"The reason I've always said no to Obito is because my heart belongs elsewhere," she said, locking eyes with me. My heart started to speed up and she moved forward towards me, sitting on top of me.

"This probably isn't a good idea," I told her, her lips were inches from mine. My heart kept telling me no because if Obito ever found out, it was just hurt him. My body though, wasn't listening. I was drunk, had a pretty girl on top of me and I hadn't done anything with anyone in a long time.

She said nothing more and our lips connected and I couldn't help myself. I tried to fight the urges but I let my body win the fight. Her hands were distracting me as they touched my face lightly, making their way down my neck and fumbled with the zipper to my vest. I helped her in the process.

-the next morning-

My left eye just barely opened, sunlight blinded me and my head instantly started pounding. I shut my eye and tried to remember what had happened last night. I remember eating dinner at Minatos house and then everything else was blank.

Maybe I would remember more if I took a shower so that's what I was going to do, I sat up and itched my head a little before opened my eyes again. Then I noticed this wasn't my bed, my eyes looked around. Whose bedroom was I in? I couldn't figure it out so I looked around and only saw my pants on the floor. Where the hell was the rest of my clothes? Who the hell did I sleep with?

I saw a door to the room I was in and went for it, hopefully whomever I slept with was home and I would regain some memories.

As as soon as I opened the door, I noticed I was in Rins house. Okay, so I didn't sleep with anyone? Then why the hell was I naked in her house. The more questions I asked, the more my head hurt. I hoped this migraine would go away before my mission tonight or I was going to be extra grumpy.

I made my way down the stairs and I found my shirt on the bottom staircase, along with my face mask. Okay, so I only needed my headband and vest I guess.

The last corner I rounded in her house, the house was quiet. Was she even here? I finally saw her kitchen table, there was water and some headache medicine. My search for my clothes would have to wait a second.

When I grabbed the glass of water, the piece of paper the glass was sitting on wasn't a napkin, but a note.

_I hope what we did last night doesn't ruin our friendship - Rin_

My heart stopped for a second, did we sleep together? How could I let that happen? What kind of friend sleeps with their best friends love.

This by far was the second worst morning I've encountered. All I knew was that I wanted the rest of my clothes and to go home.

I scanned over her everywhere and finally saw my vest on the floor in her living room and a brief piece of last night came to mind.

_I never wanted a human so bad in my life until right here in this moment. She was laying underneath me on her bed, her top was gone. Giving me full access to play with her breasts and that's exactly what I did. There was no turning back now and since she told me her feelings, I might as well give her a night to remember. _

_I broke my lips from her, moving down her jawline and neck. Making my way down her torso-_

My mind went blank again, god damn it. I knew my tricks in bed but why wouldn't I remember what we did together? I growled at myself, picking up the rest of my things and headed straight towards the front door.

I just prayed on my way home, I didn't see anyone I knew. I was so flustered right now and embarrassed. Not that Obito and Rin were dating but I felt like I betrayed him and it was going to eat me alive.

-here we are. this story is definitely kakashi/yugao but starting a story with drama is the best kind of story. i hope everyone liked this!-


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:

My short nap when I got home only helped a little bit, I still felt terrible for last nights actions. I just knew I had to get to Minato's office to be assigned a mission and hopefully it would help clear my head. Bury this secret so deeply I would never remember it again.

The only thing that was weary to me while I was walking was that I hadn't seen Obito or Rin yet today. I normally saw Obito every morning because I had to pass the field where he trained in. Maybe he was still tired.. Or did Rin tell him? I hoped she didn't do such a foolish thing. It would just break Obito's heart and cause drama I would very much like to avoid.

"Kakashi" a female voice spoke to me, breaking of my thoughts. I looked to my left to see the bright red hair of Kushina walking towards me. Along with Rin.. my heart started to speed up.

"_I hope we can do this again" Rin whispered to me as she snuggled into my chest. My arm subconsciously wrapped around her more. My hand was drawing small lines on her back._

"_That's not a good idea" I said to her and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would take me soon. Then I felt a shift in weight and my eyes opened a little. She was sitting up looking at me, holding the sheet to her chest._

"_He doesn't need to know" she said harshly, her eyes started to water. Were those anger tears or sadness?_

"_Rin, this wasn't a good idea. I'm not sure how it happened but it did and I wish it hadn't" I told her bluntly, maybe a little to blunt. I watched her face twist and she removed herself from her bed and walked out of the bedroom. Maybe my choice of words wasn't the best. _

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Kushina asked again, breaking me of my thoughts once more.

"Uh.. yes" I told her, lying obviously. Hopefully I would remember the entire night, not just the beginning and the end.

"You seem weird today but I'm glad we caught you, now we can all walk to Minato's office together" she said sweetly and we all started moving towards the hokage manor.

"How come you're going to his office?" I asked her, out of boredom whilst trying not to look at Rin. I could tell she kept glancing at me but if I avoided eye contact I didn't have to speak to her.

"I'm bringing him lunch," she said holding up the small bag to my face. Well, that was clearly obvious. I decided not to ask anymore questions and we finally reached the manor. I wanted to get away from them so I took my normal route up the side of the building so I could enter through the window.

I opened the window slowly, hoping he wasn't in a meeting but I didn't hear any voices. That's when two hands lifted the window up quickly, I lost my balance and fell forward into the office.

"That was graceful" Obito said, laughing. My eyes grew wide for a second and then I looked at him. He was collecting himself from laughing while I got up off the floor.

"Didn't I teach you anything about being aware of your surroundings?" Minato said, his light laugh fading as they both looked at me. He was right, I've been off since I woke up this morning. I nearly forgot my headband before I left the house.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. We're waiting on two more people before I can brief you guys on your mission" Minato said, turning serious again. I looked over at him, did that mean Obito was my partner? I internally sighed, I guess I wasn't going to be able to forget last night after all since I would have a constant reminder in front of me.

A knock on the door brought my attention towards it. That must be Kushina and Rin.

"Come in!" Minato shouted a little bit and they walked right in. I watched her walk over to Minato, hand him his lunch and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I so badly wanted to poke a joke at him but I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay, now one last member and the team is all here" Minato said, looking at the three of us.

"The three of us are going on a mission?" Obito asked our sensei and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"We haven't been on a mission together in so long, who's joining us?" Obito asked, I was curious too and I'm glad he continued to speak for all of us.

"Uzuki, Yugao" Minato said, looking right at me when he spoke. I felt like puking, honestly. Not only was it already incredibly awkward now it was going to become worse.

"For what reason?" I asked him, not meaning to sound rude.

"I needed to assemble a small team that had a variant of different skills" he told me and scribbled something down on the paper.

"Hokage-sama" a female voice spoke from next to me. I actually jumped and looked down to see Yugao. She had used the anbu teleporting technique, using the floor as an entrance point, she was kneeling with her head down towards Minato.

"Look how respectful this one is, you guys should take lessons" Minato spoke, looking at me and Obito. Rin and Kushina giggled at his statement. We never used a proper entrance way, nor did we ever come in quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you're all finally here, now we can get down to business" Minato spoke again, drawing all of our attention towards him.

"You guys will need to leave as soon as this meeting is over. An enemy to the leaf has been kidnapping people from villages close to the hideout. They're conducting experiments, deadly ones at that. Orochimaru is more than likely the culprit behind all of this. I need you four to investigate the scene, rescuing any people you can in the process" he told us. Well, that makes sense. This was going to be a difficult mission to say the least.

"Do we know anything about what we're walking into?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately no, you guys will have to go into this blind unfortunately" he told us, sounding sorry for recruiting us for this mission in the first place. Now I understand why the four of us were here. Rin was our medic, she needed to heal and nurture anyone inside if they needed it. Yugaos deadly precision with hand to hand combat and her weapon articulate. My speed and on hand planning and Obitos abilities with the sharingan. It all made sense.

"Where are we going? That much I'm sure you can tell us" Obito asked him.

"Village hidden in the sound" he told us, taking out a map. We all took a few steps forward to gather around his desk. He was circling the generally area on the map with his finger and we all nodded our heads.

"Please be careful, everyone" Minato told us, that was the que to leave his office and start this journey. It wasn't far at all, just nearly at the end border of the land of fire but it was tricky considering no one trusted anyone.

…

About an hour later, we were all on our way towards the sound village. We all had to change into our Anbu uniforms before we left. Couldn't take the chance of someone recognizing us. Obito and I had a lot of enemies. Mine being from my Dad's legacy he left behind, making my reputation largely known and Obito's sharingan. Him especially, so many enemies were always after his kekkei genkai. We had two families in our village with eye prowlesses people wanted. The Uchiha and Hyuga clans but that was beside the point.

At some point in time, Yugao and Obito were in sync with their movements ahead of Rin and I.

"Can we talk?" Rin whispered to me as we jumped off another tree branch.

"There isn't anything to talk about," I told her bluntly, now wasn't the time to get distracted.

"You were incredibly rude to me last night" she bit back, an attitude came along with her sentence.

"Was I? I don't remember" I told her and I was being honest. I know I made her leave her room but was there more?

"You're really going to continue being a jerk?" she hissed at me.

"I'm not, I don't remember last night but I do know we did something that will never be brought to light," I said, turning my head towards her so she knew I was looking at her. She remained quiet.

"I think you need to realize the mistake that was made and move on" I said one more and pushed even harder off the next tree branch so that I didn't have to be next to her anymore. I continued to push harder so that I didn't have to talk to anyone, actually.

"We need to stop soon" Yugao had said to all of us and I nodded my head. It had been an hour since Rin and I had our small conversation. I knew I was being rude but it was the truth. She needed to move on and plus, she wasn't who I wanted. I glanced over at Yugao once we landed on the ground.

"We're nearly in the enemy territory. Keeps your senses sharp" I told everyone and we started moving carefully out of the last piece of woods towards the large bridge in front of us. The drop under the bridge was large and if anyone fell, they would surely die when they hit the bottom.

"The base has to be inside the house, no?" Obito asked as we walked across the bridge.

"It wouldn't be so obvious, at least I hope not" I mumbled and looked around. It was a large mansion and no one was guarding it, that worried me.

I spoke to soon because I saw a kunai flying towards my head, I moved out of the way only to hear it ting against something. I glanced behind me quickly to see Yugao had used her sword to block it.

"Get off the bridge, quickly" I said and all jumped in different directions as fast as we could. We were now on the enemy side of the bridge but at least we were on the ground.

The bushes in front of the mansion were moving now and about ten enemy ninjas came out, wearing their sound headbands. They had the intent to kill but that was thing, so did I. If they were working or Orochimaru and were okay with experimenting on people then they were scum too.

"Just when I thought today was going to be boring" one of the enemy ninja spoke.

"Oh look boss, a female" another one commented. It made a small chill run down my spine, they were disgusting alright. But did they not realize that two of us were female? That's when a thud sounded to my far left and I looked. Yugao had killed one of the enemy ninjas, blood was still dripping off of her sword. I smirked, just another reason why I liked her. She wasted no time.

"I don't take kindly you to talking so crude about my friend" Yugao hissed, throwing a kunai at another enemy, hitting him in the leg.

"Get them!" the biggest one yelled and all of them moved in one swift movement. I instantly peeled two kunais out of my pouch, the one who was closest to me decided to use a weapon himself. Hopefully this would be easy. I didn't actually think any of these guys were proficient in jutsu anyways.

It didn't take long for me to finish the guy in front of me. He had slipped up so I took the advantage of tripping him, he fell backwards onto the ground. I took his own weapon and ended his life.

I looked around to see everyone fighting their own battles and then something caught my eye. An enemy ninja was crouched in a bush and I could see the top of his black hair. Just as quick as I spotted him, he moved. He started running up the mansion to grab the advantage of being above us and that's when he stopped. He turned and his arms were full of all different sorts of bombs. He was going to kill everyone, comrades included if we didn't move out of the way.

Him and I locked eyes and he grinned sinisterly. His arms opened and everything was coming down quickly.

"Watch out!" I yelled and took off towards Yugao. She was the closest to the bombs and I needed to help her. I moved as fast as my feet could go. She was dealing with two enemies but I decided to run between all of them. Right as I tackled her to the ground, I heard the enemy yell detonate and the entire ground around us rumbled. We skidded across the ground for a moment but we soon stopped and I was on top of her, protecting her.

I opened my eyes and looked around me, all the enemies were dead but I didn't see Obito or Rin anywhere. I looked down at Yugao, her mask had fallen off and her eyes were still shut. I wanted to make sure everyone was okay but the ringing in my ears wouldn't stop from the loud explosion.

I moved my mask off my face for a bit, I felt suffocated for a I just wanted to breathe. I looked around at the damage that was done. Those bombs surely would of killed on of us if we didn't get out of the way.

Then I felt a hand touch my face and I looked over, Yugao had gotten up. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked, removing her hand. Oh.. she was only trying to get my attention.

"Do you see Obito and Rin?" I asked her and we got up off the ground, I didn't even bother wiping the dirt off of my pants. This day was far from over.

"I don't but they shouldn't be far" she spoke and we started walking around the area. The ground was no longer smooth, rocks and piece of ground were in shambles around us.

I kept looking around and finally spotted Rin, she was hunched over a body. Obitos to be exact. I moved quicker and halted in front of his body. I knelt down, placing my head on his chest. _Thump thump_. Good, he was alive.

"He's unconscious. I think some of the flying debris hit his head when he ducked out of the way for cover" Rin said, informing us of what could have been the reason for his current state.

"It's probably going to work best if you stay somewhere with him until he wakes up. Yugao and I will search this place" I told Rin and she nodded her head.

"Lets move you guys to safety" I said, Yugao took a step forward, helping me lift Obitos heavy unconscious body.

"Leave it to him. One of our top ninjas, always finds a way to injure himself" I huffed as we moved him.

"How does someone this size feel so heavy?" Yugao said, sighing and I laughed a little bit.

"He trains everyday, it's muscle" I informed her, which was true. He always made sure to keep his body in top shape. He always said it was because he was a ninja but I knew it was really to keep Rin impressed. Obviously it didn't work since her feelings were with me.

I did know however that when I got back, I needed to figure out someone to confide in so I could talk about this, maybe it wasn't as bad as I was making it seem.

"Right here should suffice" Yugao spoke softly, tipping her head to the left. A large tree that would block the view of them if anyone was walking from behind them. We gently placed his body down and Rin sat down next to him.

"We'll be back for you guys, clear your head while you're here" I told Rin, making eye contact with her and flicking my eyes towards Obito. I couldn't read the emotion in her eyes and it bothered me.

"Lets go" Yugao said to me and we took back off towards the mansion. Hopefully the giant explosion outside would make the enemies retreat leaving us only to rescue people, if there was anyone to rescue.

"We need to be extra careful considering were down half of our team" I whispered to Yugao, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and nodded her head. We silently opened the front door to the mansion. It was empty and you could have probably heard a pin hit the floor at this point.

"If this is a testing facility then we need to find the secret room they're probably operating in" Yugao whispered to me and we crept along the hallways, looking for anything that looked at out of place.

"Right there" I softly said, pointing towards a piece of the wall in front of us. She looked confused as to what I was pointing at but because of my tracking abilities, I could just smell a few different scents. Meaning that the wall I pointed at was used a secret door and few people have touched it.

I took a few steps forward and awkward touching both sides of the wall until something pressed under my hand. I pressed a little harder and the wall opened, revealing a tunnel.

"You never cease to amaze me," she said to me, grabbing her sword off of her back and I walked in first. It was barely lit but it was enough to see.

This hallway, if that's what you wanted to call it seemed like it went on forever but something seemed off, it was quiet. I didn't like it and I had a weird feeling in my stomach.

We kept moving and finally an opening appeared and it looked like a cliff, we carefully moved forward and finally a picture of what was in front of us appeared. A few jail cells were embedded in the walls and I gulped the feeling of worry away.

"This must be where they keep everyone" I said to her, walking along the wall to the first one. It held a woman and a small child. They weren't moving either.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugao whispered into the cell, neither of them responded and Yugao tried to pull the cell open but it didn't budge. I watched her as she stuck her hand into the small weapons pouch and pulled out a very small tool. It looked like a metal file to me, the kind you would use to make the end of a weapon sharper.

She stuck the small tool into the cells locking mechanism and I heard a click and she pulled on the door once again and it opened. Now I was the one who was impressed. I knew she was good with weapons but also with unlocking things.

She moved in carefully and placed a hand on the woman, followed by the child. She backed away silently and shook her head. They weren't alive and my heart panged a little bit.

"We have a ton of these to check" I reminded her.

"I will unlock each and every one of them if I have to" she looked me in my eyes, a look of determination was flared in her eyes now. I nodded my head and our work really began.

…

I couldn't tell you how long we were down here or even how much time had passed but so far we've rescued five people, out of hundreds. It sucked knowing we didn't get here in time but five was better than none I suppose.

"Only a few more left to go" Yugao said to me as we reached the last of the prison cells.

"Are we safe now?" one of the small children had asked Yugao, grabbing onto her pants.

"Yes, I won't let anything happen to you now. You're coming back home with us and then you'll be going to your real homes" she told the little girl, removing the child's hand from her pants.

I kept my eyes open as Yugao finished up, I was one-hundred percent certain that all the enemies had fled this base. Which was good for us but we still needed to try and figure out what they were doing. Their were more adults here than there was children, it didn't make sense to me.

"Hey we have another two" Yugao said and I looked into the cell. They were adults, good.. Maybe they would know what was going on here.

"Thank you for saving us lady" the woman said as she left the cell, she was rubbing her wrists and then a man followed her out too.

"One last cell" Yugao said and moved over to the next one and started unlocking it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man we had just saved said as Yugao went to pull the cell door open. Before I could even form a sentence, the cell blasted open, blasting Yugao out of the way. The man inside was now on top of her, trying to choke her. She was struggling and I needed to do something.

"You guys need to back up" I barked at the people we saved and they all moved. I lunged forward at the guy, pinning him against the wall closest to us. Yugao rolled out of the way and the man headbutted me in the face, my grip on him loosened slightly. I was pissed now.

"You're going to regret that" I snarled at the guy and he kept throwing blows to me. I swept his leg from under him, pinning him back against the wall. My hand suddenly lit up with my chidori and I'm sure the ear piercing noise that came with caught everyone off guard.

"Please don't kill me!" the man said, his eyes were closed now.

"Why should I? You attacked my teammate and I after we saved you" I growled at the guy, ready to kill him.

"I'm almost blind, I thought you were the bad guys" he nearly whimpered and I let go off him. My chidori faded as fast as it came.

"Thank you" he breathed out as I backed away from him.

"Well.. this seems to be everyone. C'mon, lets bring you all to safety" Yugao said, trying to break up the awkward tension I had caused. I stayed behind, letting Yugao walk in front of me. At least we could go home soon.

"So what were they doing to you guys down here?" Yugao asked in general, hoping someone would answer. I continued to look around and listen, hoping to find something down here instead of relying on Inoichi to scan their minds later on.

No one spoke and so I guess we would have to wait and then I saw a door I had missed earlier.

"Go on ahead, I need to check something" I said, changing my direction towards the door.

"We'll wait for you" she said to me, looking at me.

"No, the most important part of this mission was to save these people" I deadpanned and she nodded her head. She knew arguing with me was pointless. I had done a lot of missions with her in the past and she just knew it was better to listen rather than argue…

She walked away, all of the rescued behind her. I carefully walked to the door, opening it as quiet as I could. The room was dark, I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I reached down my leg for my pouch and stuck my hand inside. I had some matches on me, a funny gift from Asuma for losing a bet with him. I lit the match and I could just barely see but I did see a lantern, great that's exactly what I needed.

Once I lit the lantern, the room around me full of papers and books. Was this where they kept documents? I grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it. It was full of words that I didn't feel like reading but I knew right at that moment, all of this stuff was going to help but how the hell was I supposed to carry it all back? Then it clicked, my ninja dogs. I could strap what I could to them and then hopefully carry the rest.

I walked out of the room, bit the tip of my thumb and slammed my hand int the ground. A puff of smoke appeared in front of me. All eight of my pals were here now.

"Kakashi, long time no see" Pakkun said, always the first one to speak. I smirked a bit.

"It always is a long time, isn't it?" I questioned out loud.

"So what can we help with today?" he asked me, sitting on the ground now.

"I'm going to need to strap as many as these books to all your backs as possible. We have to take it all back to the village" I spoke, looking around at all of them.

"You're joking right?" pakkun asked me and I shifted my head letting know I wasn't kidding and he sighed.

"I have to carry stuff to you know" I told him as I got off the ground I walked back into the room and started placing things on the backs of all of them.

It only took a little while and we needed to start moving before someone got worried. We made our way out of this maze of a hide out. I hoped everything we were carrying was worth the effort.

"Took you long enough!" Obito yelled toward me as I exited the front door to the mansion. It was now a weird color in the sky, was it almost sunrise? No way, how long were we down there?

"We had to help Kakashi over here gather all this stuff, Uchiha" pakkun said with slight distaste in his voice. Obito had accidently kicked pakkun on a mission once and since then they were in a small war between themselves and it was entertaining to say the least.

"Well, we should head home" Rin said, breaking all of our attention and we took off back towards the leaf.

"Does your head feel better?" I asked Obito just to pass some time.

"A lot, actually. I feel almost new. Although Rin has been weird around me all night" he said, he looked puzzled.

"She was probably just worried about you," I said, lying to him, hoping he would believe me.

"I don't think so, something feels weird with her" he said, looking over at our friend who was in front of us jumping on the branches. My heart started thumping really hard, the guilt was coming back.

**here we go all, i hope everyone is liking this so far. a lot more yugao and kakashi moments in the next chapter! also, i will be mentioning their ages in the next chapter. they're all adults though. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I wouldn't say this was a mission wasted" Minato spoke out loud we he looked around the room to the seven people we saved and the piles of books and scrolls.

"I haven't got the chance to open any of this yet, I don't know what's in them" I told our sensei, he looked somewhat overwhelmed with everything we had brought into his office.

"No worries, you guys did the mission that was assigned" he said and he knocked on his desk twice and two anbu came up from the floor behind him.

"Lead Kakashi's ninja dogs down to cypher corps and guide these people to the interrogation unit" he said bluntly and the two anbu shinobi moved from behind him.

Right as one of the anbu got close to the little girl that took a very strong liking to Yugao, she started crying. She held onto Yugao for dear life and both Anbu stopped moving. I felt bad, she was saved and was scared of the masked shinobi.

"It'll be okay, they're on my side. They won't hurt you. They're bringing you to a good doctor to heal you" Yugao spoke to her gently.

"Will I see you again?" she asked, her crying was subsiding slowly.

"Yes" Yugao said and I could tell in the tone of her voice it was a promise.

The anbu started moving again and this time no one hesitated. It made me wonder what the hell kind of experiments happened down there.

"I didn't know you were so good with the kids, Yugao" Obito said and nudged me slightly once everyone but the four of us had left the office. I felt the blood rush to my face, she could tell I was blushing if she looked now. I didn't mind kids but it helped that the woman I liked was good with them.

"I had younger brother once, it comes naturally" she said to us. Had? I wondered if she would tell me if I ever got to ask her.

"Well now that everyone is home and safe. I would say your mission was a success" Minato spoke, giving us a small smile.

"Does that mean we can go to sleep now?" Obito asked, yawning slightly.

"Sleep? You were knocked out the entire time!" I almost shouted when I said that and I didn't feel bad about it. Yugao and I did most of the work, he just helped carry stuff back here.

"Did you get hurt, Obito?" Mintato asked him, my attention went back to the two of them.

"I hit my head rather hard trying to save Rin. The enemy was trying to blow all of us up, including his own" Obito told him and he stayed quiet.

"Well then, I suppose Rin healed you and everythings fine, yes?" Minato asked, his eyes averted to Rin and she nodded her head to clarify Obito was in fact okay.

"Then its settled, you can all go home and sleep. See you all tomorrow!" Minato said cheerfully, going back to start papework again and I became confused.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked, everyone else was more than likely thinking the same thing.

"I expect everyone at training ground F at six o'clock sharp. No questions asked" he said bluntly, looking all of us in the eye. We knew that look and didn't bother asking anymore questions. Whatever it was, I'm sure it would be fine. Rin was the first one to turn around to leave the office and I lingered for a minute, I wanted to see if Kushina was home. I needed to clear some of these emotions before I exploded.

"Is everything okay, Kakashi?" Minato asked at Yugao shut the door after they all left. They didn't bother waiting for me because it's not like this was the first time I was the last one out of the office.

"Is Kushina home? I need to talk to her" I asked him and something in his face changed, he looked worried.

"She's home, are you okay? Can I help you with anything?" he asked, worry still on his face. I wanted to tell him but I knew telling Kushina first would be the harder one to tell.

"I just need to talk to her about something first" I said shyly but nothing meaning to and he nodded his head. That's when I backed away from the desk and swallowed my pride, here goes nothing.

The walk to their home wasn't a far walk either, which gave me no time to try and think of a way to start my conversation. I just hoped she was alone for once.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, I waited patiently before I could heard movement coming forward and then the doorknob twisted. My heart was beating so heavily, it actually kind of hurt.

"Kakashi, I'm glad your back safe. Is there something you need?" Kushina asked, giving me a small hug and then backing away to look at me. I nervously scratched the back of my head. I needed to go back in time and take back what happened but that wasn't going to happen.

"I need to talk to you" I said to her, nearly choking. Why was telling people things so nerve wracking? I never in my life had problems with speaking until this moment.

"Come on in, I have company though" she said, moving out of the way so I could make my way inside. Hopefully once her company left, I could figure out a way to speak about it.

"I can come back" I said before I even walked into her home.

"Don't be silly" she said but this time dragged me inside, closing the door behind us.

"We're finishing up our tea" she told me and walked passed me. I followed her without speaking and we entered her living room where a woman with long black hair was sitting. I could just barely see the symbol on the back of her kimoto but I knew that family crest. The Uchiha crest, then it clicked. That must be Mikoto, Kushina's best friend. Well one of them, the other one belonging to the Hyuga family whose name I can't remember at the moment.

"Ah, Kakashi. Nice to see you, it's been a while" Mikoto said, taking the last sip of her tea. I sat across from Kushina, I felt safer here for some reason. I wasn't sure if she was going to strangle me after I tell her or help me get over it.

"You too" I spoke to the woman, giving her a small smile. Then I didn't mean to but I spaced out, letting them talk in the background for god knows how much longer..

"Kakashi, don't be rude, say goodbye" Kushina said, slapping the table to get my attention again. I shook myself out of my daze and looked at Mikoto.

"Have a lovely day" I told her, bowing my head in her grace as she left the room. I hoped I didn't offend her, she was the matriarch of the Uchiha clan at the moment and I certainly didn't want her husband to be upset with me.

"Now, we're alone. What's the matter?" Kushina asked, breaking the silent. I looked around quickly and noticed a glass of water in front of me. When did that get there?

"I did something bad and I can't take it back" I almost whispered, avoiding her eye contact.

"I feel like you're a teenager again, what did you do?" she asked and I finally looked, her facial expression grew serious now.

"I.." I started to speak and lost my voice so I grabbed the water, taking a sip.

"You know whatever you did, I'm going to help you, right?" she said gently, trying to make me feel better. I know she was being nice but she also didn't know what I did yet.

"I slept with someone. It was a terrible mistake and it's eating me alive" I finally just spit it out and waited for her to speak. Her face looked surprised which confused me.

"You finally let your guard down and had some fun, I don't see why it's bothering you so much" she told me, trying to sound supportive.

"But that's not the issue. It's who I slept with that's bothering me. I wish I could take it back.." I sighed out as I spoke, I felt like I sounded like a broken record and I wanted to stop.

"Then who was it?" her face grew to worry again and I took one deep breath, here went nothing.

"Rin.." I whispered, barely looking at her.

"You what?!" she shouted and slammed her hand on the table. I didn't know what to say so I waited for her to speak again.

"You're an idiot! Truly, how could you do that to your best friend?" she shouted again but this time she threw her tea cup at me, it was empty thankfully. I picked it up, placing it on the table in front of us.

"It was an accident" I told her, trying to plead my case.

"Kakashi, you messed up big time" she huffed out, holding her face with her hands.

"I know, I wish I could take it back. Rin and I got drunk, she told me she loved me and things just happened. It's been eating at me since the other morning when I woke up" I told her, taking another sip of water.

"She what? Oh my, this all makes sense now" she said, still not removing her face from her hands.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, finally looking up at me and I shook my head. Just her, Rin and I know. Well, Minato was bound to know when he got home and she told him this.

"You have to tell Obito, it's the only way your guilt is going to go away" she said to me, filling her teacup backup.

"I can't. He's going to hate me" I told her, my emotions were taking over now, I could feel the sadness coming on.

"You dug this hole and unfortunately the only person who can help you out if the one you hurt. When he's ready, he'll come around" she told me, looking somewhat sympathetic.

"I'm just gonna go home.." I said, I was defeated. I thought telling someone would help and it didn't. It made me feel worse because she was right.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, grabbing my wrist to stop me, making me look at her. She felt like a mother to me in more ways than she'll ever know.

"Just give it time, I'll have a talk with Rin before you tell Obito" she told me and I nodded my head. I hoped whatever tomorrow was it would distract me.

...

"Hey, wait up!" Obito yelled from behind me and I could see him jogging towards us. Yugao and I decided to walk to the training grounds together.

"I didn't think you were coming" Yugao said politely and we continued walking.

"I took a nap and got up a little late, I had to race around my house" Obito said trying to justify but there wasn't a need because it wasn't past six o'clock. This would probably be the first time in my adult life I was on time for something.

"I'm kidding" Yugao said and giggled a little bit.

"Well, have either of you figured out what we're doing here yet because I'm dying to know" Obito said out loud.

"No clue" I said with no emotion and we continued walking. Being near him was killing me, I couldn't even look at him without puking because I knew our friendship would be coming to an end soon.

As we continued walking, we finally entered the path to training ground F and there were small lights on the walkway. Well, those are new.. I wonder why they had lights out here, every ninja around knew these grounds like the back of their hand.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled as soon as I stepped out of the last bit of walkway and into the field. My eyes scanned around and saw a bunch of people. Did they really throw me a birthday party? It looked so nice, there were lights everywhere that match the ones in the walkway, a fire, a dancing area and small decorations. It wasn't a lot and for that, I loved it.

"We knew if we told you we were celebrating your birthday today, you would have ran away" Kushina said cheerfully as she pulled me into a hug. Oh that's right, todays my birthday.. I forgot because of all the drama I created for myself. I turned to look at Obito and Yugao.

"Did you guys know?" I asked them and they nodded their heads. Damn it, this was really a surprise for me. My eyes turned back towards in front of me and I looked at Minato, he looked angry with me. I had a feeling Kushina told him, I mean.. I don't blame her but I wish he didn't look so mad.

"Well, c'mon now. Don't just stand there" Kushina said, pushing me out of the place I was standing in and I decided to walk towards the fire because thats what was calling to me most. I could hear someone walking behind me, I glanced and saw Yugao.

"Theres an entire party and yet you wanna stay near me?" I asked her as we stopped a few feet away from the fire.

"I really don't know a lot of people there. Plus, it's your birthday party" she said, giving me a small and I gave her a brief smile back.

"Birthday boy, here!" a male voice shouted from my left and I looked to see Asuma walking over with Kurenai, holding two drinks in his hand. He handed one towards me which I accept, I took a sip and could tell is had alcohol in it. Well, this was helpful.

"It's been a while, how have you been?" Asuma asked me and it made me feel bad, I've been horrible but I couldn't say that out loud.

"I've been okay, same thing different day" I said, giving the most lame answer ever.

"Better than feeling down I suppose, I've been doing good myself" he said grinning, giving a small look towards Kurenai before turning his attention back to me. Are they finally dating? I wondered.

"So, Kakashi, how old are you this year?" Kurenai asked me nicely and it caught me off guard. I didn't even remember my birthday was today, nevermind my age.

"Twenty-five" I said after a minute of thinking, damn I was finally a quarter of a century old.

"I always forget, you're the youngest out of all of us" Kurenai said, poking fun at me. Yeah, I was the youngest but I became a Jonin first so I always felt older.

"By like two years," I said, rolling my eyes and she laughed.

"Well, we'll leave you and your lady friend alone. Enjoy your birthday" Asuma said, winking at me before they walked away. My cheeks burned for a minute and I knew Yugao saw it. I glanced at her for a minute and she was blushing too. Did that mean what I think it meant?

...

A little bit of time had passed since we arrived to my birthday party and Yugao and I were finally sitting down near the fire, a few people were. Others were dancing and talking. It was a nice evening too, the temperature was just right. You could tell it was summer but the small breeze we were getting made it even more enjoyable.

My eyes were still roaming around everywhere and I saw Kushina and Rin talking and then it's lie they knew I was looking at them because they stopped, both turning towards me. I didn't like the look I was getting from either of them, it was making me nervous.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Yugao asked, poking my shoulder to get my attention again and I looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Would you like another drink?" I asked, glancing down at her empty cup. Her and I weren't drunk but we were feeling the effects of our drinks and it was nice.

"Yes, please" she said sweetly and I got off the ground. I grabbed out empty cups and headed towards the table that held the food and drinks but it was also where Kushina and Rin were standing. I hoped whatever they were talking about wasn't the topic I had I talked to Kushina about yesterday.

I decided to ignore them and pour Yugao and I our drinks, hoping to just go and sit back down. This birthday party was helping me forget what happened, if only for a few hours. I tossed and turned in my sleep all night because it wouldn't leave my mind. Not to mention I still couldn't remember anything else.

When I was done with the drinks, someone cleared their throat behind me and I didn't want to look but I knew I had to. When I turned, it was Rin and my stomach dropped.

"You told her?!" she angrily whispered at me so only I could hear.

"I needed to tell someone, it was bothering me" I told her and she looked even more mad. Before I could even process my thoughts, she slapped me in the face and I stumbled back a little bit. I looked around again and felt relief knowing no one saw that.

"You had no right, it takes two to tango you know. You can say you wish it didn't happen all you want but you also don't remember half of that night" she growled at me again. I held my face for a second, I had never made her so mad that she hit me.

"Regardless of what I said that night. I know before and after it happened it wasn't right, what don't you get about that?" I asked her, I was becoming angry with her.

"I love you, we slept together and while you were drunk you said you were happy this was finally happening," she told me and it struck a nerve in me. There's no way I possibly said that.

"No way, I would of never of said that. Obito is my best friend, I wouldn't betray him like that. I've never liked you like that Rin. You need to get over it" I told her bluntly and she looked like she was going to cry now.

"I'm not going to get over it. You told me if Obito wasn't in love with me you would of made your move a long time ago because you like me" she said, wiping a tear from her face. I nearly laughed in her face, I wasn't trying to be rude.

"I'm sober right now and I can promise you, I've never liked you like that. I think you were hearing things" I said, rolling my eyes and that's when she went to hit me again but this time I caught her wrist.

"Don't hit me again, you need to stop" I said, my voice growing fierce and I think it scared her. She ripped her hand back and walked away from me angrily. I stood there for a second to just breathe, I looked around and saw no one was looking at me still. Except, I didn't see Obito anywhere and I wondered where he went off to. I shrugged it off, picked up the drinks off the table and headed back towards the fire.

"Sorry that took so long" I said to Yugao as I sat next to her.

"It's okay, Obito was keeping me company" she said cheerfully and I looked to see he was sitting right next to her. When did he get there? Did I look over him?

"And I was just leaving" he said, giving me a small wink and walking away. I nodded my head and it was just her and I again.

"Are you and Rin okay? I saw her hit you" Yugao said, taking a sip from her drink. She saw that? Damn it.

"We're fine, she's just upset with me but she'll get over it" I mumbled, also taking a sip from my drink.

"Well, if you ever wanted to talk about it. I'm a good listener" she said and leaned against me. I wonder if the drinks were making her touchy or if she was just comfortable. I hoped she was just comfortable.

"Maybe in the future, it's not my place to talk about apparently" I said, mimicking Rin while I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, no worries" she said kindly.

We sat in silence for a little bit while we watched the fire dance and she was still leaning against me and I looked down to see her hand that was closest to me was free because she was holding her cup in her other hand. My heart started beating a little bit fast, I wondered if I tried to hold her hand if she would reject me.

I wouldn't know if I didn't try and so I took a deep breath, I slowly moved my hand towards her. I placed my hand on top of hers and grabbed it. I didn't feel her tense up but instead moved our hands accordingly so our fingers were intertwined and I smiled. I guess it was a good idea after all.

"Kakashi!" a booming voice yelled from across the fire and I knew that voice. Oh no, not right now. My eyes slowly moved up to see Gai standing there, hands on his hips. I knew that look, he was about to challenge me to something and I couldn't back away. That was our entire friendship and everyone knew it.

"Gai" I said, nodding my head toward him. I waited for his speech and his challenge.

"Our youth is ticking, I believe we should celebrate your birthday by seeing who can run around the village the fastest," he said, giving me his biggest grin on earth and then he looked at Yugao for a second.

"If your lady here says its okay" he said, giving her a small bow and I could tell my face was growing red. Thank god it was dark out, I didn't think anyone around us could see it.

"Of course," she said, giggling and let my hand go. Well, I'm glad she didn't make that even weirder by saying something else.

"Then it's settled, let's start here in two minutes" Gai said and started doing stretches and I got off the ground, Yugao followed me too. I started stretching and so did she.

"I'm joining you, this will be fun" she said reaching her arms over her head and my eyes grew a little wide.

"You're joining us? No one ever joins us, they thinks its funny to watch" I said, bending forward to let me back breathe.

"I said it earlier, it's your birthday and I will spend it with you" she smiled and cracked her fingers.

"I like the way you think" I said, giving her a smile and I decided against my Jonin vest on and took it off. I threw it on the floor and I stopped for a second.

_"Let's take this upstairs" I said to Rin while I deepened the kiss. I brought us closer together while she started slipping my headband off to throw that down next to my vest on the floor._

_"Please" she moaned into my mouth and jumped on me. She wrapped her legs around my waste and I secured her by placing my hands under her thighs. My legs moved for me without thinking much. We made it to the stairs and before I even took the first step, I pinned her against the wall near the bottom step. Even if she wanted to escape she couldn't now. _

_"I've wanted this for a really long time" I said between really rough but passionate kisses as I slightly bit the bottom of her lip and I heard her moan into my mouth which was driving me crazy. _

_I started moving us up the stairs toward her room and I kicked the door open, moving backwards until I sat on her bed, her completely on top of me now. She started to move her hips on top of me, our pants were rubbing against each other but I knew she could feel my hard bottom half and it was making me want her even more. I knew every second of this was wrong but it felt right._

"Kakashi, are you ready?" Gai yelled, snapping me of my thoughts. I nearly choked on the small flashback I just had about that night. She was right, I did say that.. I didn't mean it though. I know I didn't mean it. Damn it, why does drunk me get me in trouble all the time? Why couldn't drunk me have found a different person to sleep with it?

"We're ready" Yugao said, speaking for both of us. I turned to give her a small smile.

"Hope you can keep up" I winked at her and I noticed Asuma was in front of us.

"On the count of three," he said, laughing a bit.

"Since when do you count down our challenges?" I asked him in confusion.

"Because its your birthday, no other reason" he laughed again and I accepted his answer. I started hoping in place a little bit, just waiting for him.

"Three.. two.. one.. go!" he yelled and I took off like lightning. I knew I was one of the fastest people in the village, not like Minato fast but I was almost.

Everything around me was blurry from running, I could heard the slapping of shoes behind me. I knew it was Gai and he was catching up quickly. He pushed himself with sheer muscle and I would give him that.

"See you later boys!" Yugao giggling as she flew by me. I was caught off guard, there's no way I'm losing this race now. I pushed myself and I'm sure everyone in the village was trying to process the blurs of color flying by them. I'm also sure some of them knew it was Gai and I. It was nearly a weekly thing of us trying to win something against each other.

I wasn't even paying attention anymore, I just knew we were nearing the last corner towards the training grounds again. I was focusing so much on winning, I didn't even check where Gai and Yugao were. I pushed myself once last time and was coming in hot again toward training ground F and I hoped no one was walking down the path because I wasn't trying to run into anyone at full speed.

I crossed into the same lighted path and jumped over the fire in front of me, coming to a halt by baseball sliding into the ground. I laid on my back, breathing heavily and looked up at the beautiful night sky. I wonder who won.

"Well Kakashi, you won this time!" Gai yelled and I could hear him slowing down near me. I actually heard two sets of shoes slowing down near me. I was still trying to catch my breathe so I gave him a thumbs up, I knew he accepted my answer and walked away. I moved my head to see Yugao on her knees trying to catch her breath as well.

"That was so fun, can I join again sometime?" she laughed a bit while catching her breathe.

"I didn't think you were so fast, did you keep up with Gai?" I asked her, wondering. I've never seen her move so quickly but then again any mission we went on, speed wasn't a necessity.. killing was.

"I did, actually" she said and crawled over to me so lay down in the grass next to me.

"No one ever keeps up with us but you're more than welcome. We get really competitive though" I informed her for future times if she was around for more of them.

"Bring it on" she said, poking my side playfully.

"Does anyone want to race me next?" Minato asked, appearing out of nowhere and I nearly jumped. Sometimes I wish he wasn't known as the yellow flash.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" I asked, laughing a bit. I moved my head so I could finally see him. He was standing directly over us at this point.

"True" he said, shrugging his shoulders and took a seat near us. We both sat up from the grass so we could face him. He didn't look nearly as angry now but I could tell he wasn't completely happy with me.

"Yugao, would you mind getting all of something to drink? I have to talk to Kakashi about something quick" Minato asked Yugao and she nodded her head.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she said, giving him a small bow and leaving in an instant. A pit in my stomach formed.

"Kushina told me everything, including the little spat you and Rin had earlier" he said to me, lovely way to start the conversation Sensei. Just straight to the point I see.

"I can feel you're upset with me but listen, I really wish I could go back in time and not make that mistake," I said to him.

"I know but you need to tell Obito, he's eventually going to figure out theres tension between the two of you" he said to me.

"On our way back from the mission he picked up on the fact she was acting weird too.." I told him, I just hoped Rin didn't tell him before I did. It sucked too, I knew in my heart that after all was said and done he was going to forgive her first before me, if he even did forgive me.

"I just witness something amazing guys" Yugao said, interrupting the conversation Minato and I were having and I was glad. She took a seat next to me and handing everyone a cup, looking cheerful.

"What happened?" I asked her, curious as to what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Obito finally did it" she said, sounding proud and I grew confused.

"Did what?" Minato asked, also sounding confused. Well, glad I wasn't the only one.

"I saw him and Rin kissed. He finally got her guys" she said, sounding cheerful again. My eyes grew wide and Minato and I looked at each other, we tried not to look concerned but we both were thinking the same thing. What the hell was Rin doing?

"Well.. good for him," I said, trying to sound happy. I was happy for Obito, I was. I would have been happier if things weren't as they are right now. I knew Rin was probably only doing it out of frustration and spite. She was going to break his heart before he even learned the truth and that's what worries me the most.

"I'm gonna go, you two enjoy your rest of the party" Minato said, getting up from the ground and he gave me a look.

"Have a good night Hokage-sama" Yugao said, bowing her head towards him. He said nothing more and started walking away from us, leaving us both alone.

"Thank you for hanging out with me most of the night even though you didn't have to" I said to her, trying to make conversation again.

"No need to thank me," she said, grabbing my hand again. We weren't holding hands like we were earlier but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

...

Another house had passed and everyone had left, the decorations and dance floor remained but I'm sure someone was going to clean it up tomorrow. Yugao and I were the last two remaining.

"I suppose it's time to head home, may I walk you?" I asked her, feeling really good right now.

"If you don't mind" she said, smiling. I got up off the ground and extended my hand to her. I wondered if were just being touchy right now because we were drinking or if this was the start of something I probably didn't need at the moment. I mean, she was a great distraction and I was learning more and more about her as the night passed on. We knew things about each other from previous missions but not to this level. It was nice being able to talk to someone different.

We got up and stumbled a little bit and I put my arm around her waist to support her.

"Are you okay to walk?" I asked.

"Between these drinks and running, my legs are a bit wobbly" she said, laughing a little bit.

"I got this" I told her, giving her a smile. I spun her a little bit and then picked her up, to carry her like a bride more or less.

"Put me down" she kicked her legs a little bit to protest but it only made me hold her closer to me.

"Nope" I said, grinning as we continued walking to her home.

As we were walking to her house, I glanced into the Uchiha district. I was curious to see if Obito was outside, I wanted to talk to him but I didn't see him.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" Obito said from the other side of me and I looked over at him. He was walking home and I stopped and stood there, waiting for him. I wasn't sure what time it was but I knew it was late and he was just coming home.

"You're in a good mood" Yugao said, pointing out Obitos gigantic grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not really sure what happened tonight but I was finally able to kiss Rin, why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Obito asked, obviously using sarcasm.

"I'm happy for you. I know you love her" Yugao spoke again and then rested her head against my chest.

"I know its your birthday but this is by far the best night of my life guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Obito said, his smile didn't falter. Maybe Rin kissed him out of guilt? I needed to know so that he wouldn't get even more hurt. I wasn't one to talk considering I did the worst thing ever but still..

"Goodnight friend" I said and I wasn't sure if he heard me but I continued my journey towards Yugaos house.

"I'm happy for him. We all deserve happiness even if we have to do something bad to get it" she whispered and I looked down at her. Even if we have to do something bad to get it? It made me think of Rin and her feelings towards me.. is that why it wasn't bothering her so much?

I didn't comment on what she said but it did make me think about things differently.. maybe I should finally talk about things with her instead of getting mad.. it would probably help.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kakashi" Yugao said once we were on her street. I let her go a little bit, I'm sure walking the last few steps would help her when she got inside her home. Unless she was like me and just fell to the floor after a night of drinking and thats where I slept.

"Anytime dear" I said to her as we just about reach her porch. I helped her up her two steps and she stood there for a second. I was waiting for her to go inside before I left, it was only common courtesy.

She turned to me and placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my face, I didn't want to move because I wasn't sure what she was doing.

"I enjoy being around you" she said as she pulled on my face mask slightly, I didn't stop her and she fully pulled it down.

"I enjoy being around you too" I said to her, taking a step forward to close the barrier between us. We both knew what we wanted but I was scared to move to be honest but I knew if I didn't, she wouldn't. We were the same in that aspect.

It was now or never so I moved my hand to grab the side of her face and I just went for it, I kissed her. She didn't resist and returned the favor. It wasn't anything amazing but it was something I've wanted for a while now and I didn't want to push it. I don't think she did either because she backed away from my gently.

"I'll see you soon" she said softly, she was blushing and walked into her house. I fixed my face mask as I waited to hear her locking her doors. I heard the clicking motion and I started my walk home.

I could feel the small smile on my face and it felt nice to finally have something to be happy about. I've always cared for her but something about the kiss wasn't going to leave my mind for a while.

My walk home felt so short because I was in my own thoughts and I looked up and around for the last few hundred feet. I noticed that the light was on in Minato's office in the hokage manor and I became curious. I wondered what he was doing awake at this hour.

I had nothing better to do so why not, let's go bother him. I turned my path towards the hokage manor instead of my house and started climbing up the side of the building. I got to my ledge and crept up to the window. I didn't hear him talking to anyone so it must of been safe to go inside. I opened my window and sat in the window ledge.

"I'm surprised you're awake right now" I said to him as he continued to work on the papers in front of him.

"I need a distraction from all the drama" he said nonchalantly, not looking away from the paperwork.

"You have a fiance, is that not enough of a distraction?" I asked him, I was poking fun at him now.

"Very funny, why are you out this late?" he asked me, keeping conversation up.

"I just brought Yugao home and I noticed the light in here was on so I came to visit" I said, resting my head backwards and closing my eyes. This felt normal, Minato doing paperwork while I enjoyed the breeze and view.

"I hope you had a nice night" he said to me, sounding a little cheerful.

"I did indeed, thank you for being there" I said to him.

"Even though I want to strangle you right now, I wasn't going to miss it" he said to me and I heard a slight slap on the desk. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. The same look I had gotten earlier. I awkwardly smiled at him because I knew our conversation was about to continue.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to comment them and I will somehow write it in this story! also, i forgot to answer this question. kakashi doesnt have a sharingan in this story**


End file.
